


Strawberries and Cream

by LadyDisdayne



Series: Chocolate Kisses [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Smoosh, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a tease, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: On Obi-Wan’s name day, Qui-Gon reflects on the five kisses they shared with him over the past year.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Chocolate Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again Chibi for the beta!

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve such delicious torture, and he wasn’t sure he would actually stop it, even if he could. He watched Obi-Wan intently, unable to look away as Obi-Wan’s quick tongue darted out to catch a small drop of pink cold cream that had threatened to spill from his spoon. 

Obi-Wan had requested lunch at Dex’s for his name day again, and Qui-Gon had been more than happy to oblige him. He shouldn’t have been surprised when another giant bantha milkshake had appeared on their table, courtesy of Dex, along with a single spoon and a large stack of napkins. 

Dex had outdone himself. This time, the towering shake was almost electric pink, naturally flavored with ripe, fresh strawberries, and swirled with dark chocolate. The cakes and cookies were made with yet more strawberries, coated in creamy white chocolate and filled with jams. The glass rim was coated in tempered white chocolate and rolled in freeze dried berries and delicate shavings of even more chocolate. The combination of berries and cream was one of Qui-Gon’s favorites and he had been surprised to see it appear instead of Obi-Wan’s preferred chocolate and caramel. 

The moment Dex had walked away, Obi-Wan had changed sides of their normal booth ‘to make sharing easier,’ leaving them pressed tightly together, their legs almost intertwined under the tiny table, the booth seat designed for one. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but agree that it would be best to share to help avoid the mess and resulting sugar rush, and so had requested a second spoon from a serving droid. A second spoon that had never appeared, landing Qui-Gon in his current sweet torment. 

“Is this revenge for trying to eat last year's name day shake?” Qui-Gon asked, his heart heavy with desire and regret as another spoonful of cream was carefully licked from the golden spoon by Obi-Wan. It was hard not to watch as the spoon was swirled between strong fingers and another scoop was lifted from the glass. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Obi-Wan smiled, holding out the spoon, “Here, have another bite.” The tempting treat was lifted towards Qui-Gon, laden with bits of cakes and berry compote. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, letting the sweet dessert melt across his tongue. It was heavenly, the sweet berries and cream, laced with bitter chocolate in perfect balance, a perfect reminder of his relationship with Obi-Wan. 

As the taste of berries filled his mouth, Qui-Gon wished desperately that he hadn’t let Obi-Wan talk him out of asking one more time for a second spoon, the intimate sharing almost too much like the kiss he truly wanted for him to continue to bear. Every spoonful left a distinct aftertaste of _Obi-Wan_ that lingered, taunting Qui-Gon.

It had been a year since he had first kissed Obi-Wan in this very booth.

A year of small kisses, intimate enough that his intentions should have been clear in each of them, but innocent enough to be passed off as caring friendship if Obi-Wan did not return his sentiment.

A year since Tahl had sent him that absolutely ridiculous article that had started it all, a tabloid outline of kisses and their meanings. Like the love struck fool he was, he had followed their advice, hoping that Obi-Wan would feel the same. 

Qui-Gon frowned, thinking of the first, a kiss on the cheek, or in his case, on the corner of Obi-Wan’s chocolate coated, teasing mouth. A kiss to show he wanted to get to know Obi-Wan better, as more than just his friend and brother Padawan. The next followed too soon after, placed on Obi-Wan’s brow to show concern and that Qui-Gon cared. He hadn’t been planning on the second following so quickly after the first, but he had gotten caught up in the moment when Obi-Wan had asked him to stay, the hope Obi-Wan wanted him in return blossoming in his chest. 

He had waited after that soft moment, to see if Obi-Wan would respond, would show some kind of reaction, until that night dancing under the stars had broken his resolve and he had placed a small kiss on Obi-Wan’s nose to show him how beautiful he was. Obi-Wan had blushed so beautifully before he pulled Qui-Gon back out onto the empty dance floor, spinning to the rhythm of their own heart beats and the light of the stars late into the night.

More months passed and he waited for Obi-Wan to make the next move, as the article had suggested, until they were stranded on that Force forsaken planet, wet and miserable. The sweet torment of Obi-Wan’s fingertips against his lips as he was fed small pieces of over priced chocolate had led him again to give in to his feelings, and he had kissed away the chocolate left on the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand, showing his well placed trust in Obi-Wan’s decisions. Obi-Wan had managed to get them into the ship through the landing gear, and their Master found them mere hours later, as firm in his chastisement and worry as always. 

And then the last kiss, just over a month prior, as Qui-Gon laid in that hospital bed, when he had let his inhibitions slip and had finally pecked Obi-Wan on the lips, confessing how he truly felt. The stress of almost dying without telling Obi-Wan how he felt had become too much for him to bear. He had kept the kiss chaste to show his deep affection, his respect. His love. 

Obi-Wan had never said anything about that night, and Qui-Gon was beginning to doubt he ever would. He was reluctant to be the first to bring it up, worried doing so would put pressure on Obi-Wan to agree to a relationship he didn’t want. Qui-Gon internally sighed, trying to calm his mind as the lingering sweetness of the milkshake faded. 

“You've got something on your face.” Obi-Wan said, pulling Qui-Gon from his thoughts. 

“What, where?” Qui-Gon reached for the stack of napkins, unwilling to endure a repeat of last year's mess. Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, keeping him from the napkins. 

Obi-Wan smirked, moving the refilled spoon so that its contents dragged across Qui-Gon’s lower lip, coating him in the sticky sweetness. 

“Right there,” Obi-Wan leaned forward, capturing Qui-Gon’s lips with his own, nibbling delicately at the shake coated lip. Obi-Wan slowly moved back chuckling as he whispered, “You were right, it is _delicious_.” 

Qui-Gon grinned as he pulled Obi-Wan in once more, this kiss the sweetest of them all. 


End file.
